The Judgment
by Fox-san
Summary: Request. One-shot. MinosxOC. For long years Minos watched her from his window to the living world. He hated the man next to her, but was powerless to get her. And now, after all these years, she finally came down to the underworld to be sent to heaven or


**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story**

**Summary:** Request. One-shot. MinosxOC. For long years Minos watched her from his window to the living world. He hated the man next to her, but was powerless to get her. And now, after all these years, she finally came down to the underworld to be sent to heaven or hell.

**The judgment**

He was walking in the wonderful garden full of beautiful flowers. It was sunny day on Earth, the upper world he once knew so much about. He looked at blooming trees as wind made branches dance. His pale face could feel the softness of the wind and he could practically hear the music. It was as if Gods themselves played the beautiful melody and a muse… No! The goddess herself sang the sweet love song. To tell you the truth, he did hear singing. The wind was carrying a soft, nightingale like voice all around the place. To the man, who once was walking on the surface, it seemed that the wind stole the beautiful song and more charming voice. Soon enough he was forced to forget his thoughts as he felt himself walking towards the mysterious singer.

He would draw a picture in his mind. A maiden, as beautiful as goddess herself, would be sitting in the grass holding a crown of the most beautiful flowers there could be. She would have closed eyes and sing the song remembering someone from the past or maybe present. He was sure that the maiden was happy, since her song came from the bottom of her heart. He could feel the happiness surround him, embrace him and for a moment he could even feel her embracing him. He stood there for a moment with closed eyes imagining the goddess. Her soft, slender hands would be wrapped around his torso. He would feel her chest lean into his back, her head almost reaching his shoulder. She would lean into him giving her warmth. As for himself, the man would place his hands on hers to make sure she would not disappear. However, when he lifted his hands, he was wakened from the dream. There was no maiden hugging him.

Smirking to himself the man walked to where the song came from. The closer he got, the clearer he would hear it. His white hair swayed in the wind as he leaned into the tree hiding his form. Now he was able to see the maiden, the blue hair maiden singing her love song. She was holding a single violet flower and dancing to the song she sang. Minos, leaning into the tree, smiled. He did imagine her sitting, but seeing her dance… It just proved that she was a lively girl, ready to concur the world.

"Diana." He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a man call her name. The song stopped, the girl froze and blushed. "What are you doing here at the time like this?" He would sound too harsh for Minos liking. Thus Minos made sure to hide himself from the man, because he recognized the person. "You should not stay away from the Sanctuary. And if you are looking for the garden, there's always Aphrodite's rose garden. And you know very well that Shaka would be more than glad to let you in his garden any time." He continued advancing to the girl, not letting her to speak. This angered Minos. Who was that man to lecture the maiden?

"Y-yes… Mu-sama. I will not leave the Sanctuary again." Diana answered looking down. Minos watched as Mu, gold saint of Aries, tilted her face holding index finger under her chin. Smiling down at her he whispered something. The judge wasn't able to hear what the man said, but those words made Diana blush. He watched as the said man leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Anger rose in his chest. How dare he manipulate such a fair maiden?!

His eyes blinked as he looked down to the maiden he once saw up on Earth. Right now, so many years later, she was standing right in front of him waiting for her judgment. Even if her body was old and turned to dust, her soul was even more beautiful than that day when he first saw her. Her emerald green eyes gazed at the man with no facial expression. And Minos had none. The judge watched her for a moment or two and opened the book. For some reason he neither wanted to read her life story, nor sins she made. He knew it. Knew it all far too well. Long ago Rhadamanthys warned him. Minos could not keep her soul. And the reason was very simple – Cerberus. The cursed dog of the underworld would eat any soul that got lost and never went to hell or heaven. It would eat any soul that tried to escape the judgment. To their surprises there always were hundreds of souls who did try to escape it.

Placing a hand on the page of her life time he finally spoke. "The silver saint of Pictor." He began in his cold voice. How he hated to say this. Why did she have to become one of them? The cursed creatures to 'save' the Earth. Why did she have to become Athena's saint? She could have been happy living a normal life and now would be going to Elision. "Of numerous crimes you have committed, you shall be sent to the Fifth Prison." His cold voice rang in the hall as she was guided away.

Minos would lean in his seat closing the book. His eyes were closed and he was cursing her and himself in his mind. Regretting every word he said he wished to run after her. Hug her and make her stay with him. However, he knew far too well it shall never happen. Having so much power, the judge felt so powerless at the moment that he felt like crying. Yet, no tears ever showed up in his eyes.

Years have passed and he was walking in the Fifth Prison. It was not a random stroll. He knew where he was going. Kneeling in front of what was left from the maiden Minos places a single violet flower and made sure it would never leave her. Standing up he looked at her for a while longer. "Sleep well my goddess." Turning he left this place and never returned to it.

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to my beloved little sister. I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
